Flower Ritual III
Previous Quest | Next Quest Info Magda takes the Golden Lily to the Slum to meet her friends. Everyone is angry with the Baron's discrimination against civilians. Giulolo mentions an ancient tradition called 'Flower Goddess'... Objective Take the Golden Lily and go to the Slum^ then talk with the friends there: 0/1 Rewards EXP +500 Transcript Story Chat 1 Maid: Here is an invitation for you, my lady. Magda: Invitation? (Odd, there is no signature, it just says that the sender wants me to go to the slum to celebrate...) Maid: It seems that some noble must have sent it. I can smell the aroma on the envelope. No ordinary people can use this. Magda: ... Maid: Oh, my lady, I've already put the golden lily you brought into a vase. Magda: Ah, by adding some clear water, it seems the bud of the golden lily will bloom at any time. It's rare to see such a beautiful lily. Maid: Yes, if only we could grow such flowers in our garden. Eliza: Now we can't grow flowers like this. Magda: Eh? Why? Eliza: Lily planting requires lily bulbs. They are so expensive that in a noble garden, expensive lily bulbs can even be exchanged for gold of the same weight. Magda: So expensive?! Eliza: After all, people want to own the lilies rather than just appreciate their temporary bloom. The more exotic and more valuable the variety is, the more the aristocrats desire it, and the higher the price will be. Magda: So, is that why Baron Mordler is respected? Eliza: Yes, because he has the best Greenhouse Garden in Finsel and the most beautiful flowers. Magda: (Such expensive flowers... The friends in the slum must have never seen it?) (Who sent the invitation?) Story Chat 2 Magda: Ah, it smells sweet. Looks like the flowers in the slum are no worse than those in the Greenhouse Garden. Civilian Woman: Isn't that the lady from the Ellensteins? With the golden lily of the nobles? Magda: (That familiar look...) : Story Root 2 : Civilian Woman: (This time... I won't be able to lose, right?) Haha, it seems that a noble lady should not come to such a place. Go home now! : Magda: (...I should try again.) : Ends Story Root 1 Civilian Woman: (This time... I won't be able to lose, right?) Damn! Shatina: I didn't expect you to be able to make a hit in the slum with a flower. Carlos: I can smell the fragrance of you and this flower in your hand from afar. Magda: Ms. Shatina and Mr. Carlos? (They sent me the invitation?) Shatina: But what kind of flower is this? I don't think I've ever seen it before. Carlos: Do you forget, boss? Last time when we went on a mission in Lionheart Kingdom, the payment was a box of lily bulbs. Shatina: Ah, that was a bad deal. Our effort was for nothing, not even a piece of gold, but a pile of garlic. Shana: Hey, have you seen that? Blackgloves: Something that only the noble own. Oh, it once was on my gambling table. Giulolo: Well, according to the record, the flower's name is golden lily. Shatina: Golden lily? It's made of gold? Giulolo: No, no, it's just a very, very expensive flower. Eh, it is strange. Hasn't this flower died out in the land of Finsel? Where did Lady Magda get it? Magda: A Greenhouse Garden in the suburbs. I heard that Baron Mordler owns a lot of precious varieties that can't be found in Finsel. No wonder he has golden lilies. Shatina: Ah, the nobles are always interested in these bauble. But it's lovely. I would like to pick some too and plant them in my empty wine bottle. Carlos: Ahem, Boss, forget about the empty wine bottle. Magda: I'm afraid it won't be easy, Baron Mordler is a troublesome old man. He doesn't allow anyone except the nobles into his Greenhouse Garden. Even... Shatina: Even what? Magda: He even thinks that the blood of the civilians is not noble or pure enough. He hates everything impure. Shatina: Tut, then I will break his fragile glass! Is there anyone in Finsel who dares to fight against me? Carlos: Boss, last month's bill... Shatina: Isn't it just a few copper coins? Don't be so fussy. Blackgloves: Recently, there are a lot of expensive jewelry related to flowers on the gambling table in the tavern. I wonder what those nobles buy all this stuff for. Shana: Hey, what are you doing? You want to help that little girl? Blackgloves: How about you drink three more gallons of milk before calling anyone else a 'little girl'? Shana: Bastard! Blackgloves: Flowers for little beauties - don't you find it interesting? Giulolo: Ornaments related to flowers? Wow! Giulolo found it! 566 years ago, before Finsel was found, an ancient tradition was established to celebrate the blooming of flowers----- -----the Flower Goddess! Magda: The Flower Goddess? What is it? Giulolo: The girl who plays as the Flower Goddess can enter any ball to choose her attendants. People who accept her beauty can join her and go to the next ball with her. Carlos: Sounds pretty good. Magda: But speaking of playing the Flower Goddess... Shatina: No one can make a better candidate here than you, right? Magda: Me? Shatina: Of course! Giulolo is an Oren who only can write, and I would rather punch that Baron than playing the Flower Goddess. It's fine to let Carlos wear a girl's clothes... Carlos: Boss! Shatina: But look at the terrible look on his face - do you really expect to squeeze him into a dress? Carlos: Ahem, to let more people see this kind of beautiful flower... all we can count on is you, Lady Magda. Shatina: That's a lot of responsibility, Magda. Magda: I... I will try. Story Chat 3 Magda: The Flower Goddess... It's about the Goddess - maybe Cleric Pan would know something about it. Perhaps I should ask him. Cleric Pan: Blue sky and pure white Goddess. You shall shelter our people and take care of the purest souls... Magda: Lord Cleric... Cleric Pan: Lady Magda? Magda: Looks like you're praying. Am I interrupting you? Cleric Pan: There is no one else, anyway, and the Goddess will not blame me for my little distraction. What can I do for you, Lady Magda? Magda: I... I... Cleric Pan: This must be the golden lily from the famous Greenhouse Garden, right? Magda: Everyone is celebrating the blooming flowers, while no one comes to the church. I think the Goddess would like this kind of precious flowers, so I prepare to offer it in front of the statue. Cleric Pan: Just to offer the golden lily? Lady Magda, you should not hide from the Goddess. Magda: I, I have a small question... Cleric Pan: I thought your friends in the slum had already given you an interesting answer. Magda: Well, they did... Eh? How do you know? Cleric Pan: ... Magda: That invitation letter was from... Why did you send me that letter? Cleric Pan: It was a direct message from the Goddess in my mind. Well, let's talk about the confusion in your mind, Lady Magda. Magda: You must have heard of the old tradition of the Flower Goddess in Finsel. My friends in the slum want me to be the Goddess of Flower that leads them to have fun in Baron Mordler's Greenhouse Garden. Magda: But could the Flower Goddess really have such great power? Cleric Pan: The sky, the earth, every breath of air and every creation belong equally to the Goddess and her people. Magda: Eh? Cleric Pan: So even the nobles cannot go against the will of a goddess. Of course, on condition that you can be elected and hailed as a goddess. If you could win support from the civilian and become the embodiment of the Goddess... Magda: ... Cleric Pan: I guess this answer is enough. Magda: ... (Cleric Pan is encouraging me to play the Flower Goddess?) I, I see. Then I will start to collect clothes related to plants! Cleric Pan: ... Category:Event Quests Category:Flower Partner Event Category:Transcript